Soft gel materials are used in various medical device applications, especially in ophthalmologic devices such as intraocular lenses (IOLs) and contact lenses. However, soft materials may exhibit surface tackiness, making the devices difficult to handle and clean. Such materials can also be easily damaged during solvent extraction processes. Methods to prevent or minimize the tackiness of soft gel silicone materials are needed. However, such treatments must not change the optical and mechanical properties of the materials, especially when the materials are used in devices for ophthalmic applications.